Nines and AKs
Nines and AKs is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas given to protagonist Carl Johnson by Grove Street Families leader and brother Sweet from his home in the Grove Street cul-de-sac in the Ganton district of Los Santos, San Andreas. Mission Sweet, Ryder and Big Smoke are playing a game of dominoes as Carl comes in. Carl asks them what kind of weapons the gang has got. Ryder replies negatively, with Carl leading to think about Emmet, a member of the Seville Boulevard Families. Smoke decides to accompany him to Emmet's. The two hop on Smoke's car as make their way to Emmet's place in Willowfield. Emmet doesn't recognize them at first but after a brief talk they introduce each other. Emmet offers his assistance to them as they go target practicing. Big Smoke demonstrates how to shoot stuff, as Carl follows his every move. Besides shooting glass bottles, he also shoots at a gas tank of a vehicle. Emmet hails Carl's shooting skills and tells him to drop by whenever he needs a gun. Carl and Big Smoke drive back to Smoke's house in Idlewood afterward. After a moment, Carl receives a call from Sweet and is told to check out the Binco clothing store nearby the gym in Ganton and change to a pair of green colored clothes to represent Grove Street. Carl heads for there, purchases new clothes, and exits the shop. Reward The reward for this mission is an increase in respect. The mission Drive-By is unlocked. A pistol now always spawns at Emmet's (the location is noted with the same symbol used to denote Ammu-Nation stores); this is the only weapon made available by Emmet and will be quickly superceded as the player discovers other weapon spawn locations and unlocks the Johnson House weapons cache. In addition, Carl can use the Binco, ProLaps and Sub Urban clothing stores. Indestructible Tampa You can get fully indestructible Tampa in this mission. You need a Forklift in your garage for this. When Big Smoke and Emmet ask you to shoot bottles, take Smoke's Glendale and place it in Ganton garage. Glendale must stand across the rear garage wall and there must be some space between the car and the wall. Now push Tampa from Emmet's place to your garage and place it just like the Smoke's car. Try to roll over the Tampa with Forklift. It can take some time. When tampa is upside down, get out from your Forklift and and hide between the Smoke's car and the rear wall. You must survive two explosions. If explosions didn't kill you, let the garage door close. Garage will fix the car. Illustrations ForkliftinOceanDocksSpawn.jpg|Forklift always spawns in Ocean Docks SmokesRideInGarageNinesNAKs.jpg|Smoke's car must be placed across the rear garage wall. PushingPopProofTampa.jpg|Push Tampa to your garage. PopProofTampaInGarageNinesNAKs.jpg|Tampa must be placed just like the Smoke's Glendale. gallery7.jpg|Try to roll over Tampa with your Forklift. TampaIsUpsideDown.jpg|When Tampa is upside down, you must stay in the garage! TwoCarsAreDestroyedNinesNAKs.jpg|When cars are destroyed, let the garage door to close. FixedPopProofTampaNinesNAKs.jpg|Garage will fix the car. PopProofTampaBombTestNinesNAKs.jpg|You can test Tampa's defence if you are not sure. TampaPassedBombTestNinesNAKs.jpg|Explosions didn't damage the Tampa. See also *Mission script *Mission walkthrough Trivia *During the first cutscene, the song playing in Sweet's house is Dr Dre & Snoop Dogg - Fuck Wit Dre Day; this song can also be heard on Radio Los Santos. *Despite the name of the mission, an AK-47 is never seen in the mission. *Emmet shoots a Desert Eagle gun but gives off the 9mm pistol sound. *In the PC version of the game, even if the controls are set to "Mouse + Keys" (standard controls configuration), which doesn't have an auto-aim feature, the instructions given to shoot the bottles still displays controls only used for auto-aiming. *After receiving the phone call from Sweet, instructing CJ to go to Binco and purchase something, there is no real need to buy anything. Just walking in and out of the changing room and then outside the shop again will complete the mission. de:Nines and AK’s es:Nines and AK's Category:Missions in GTA San Andreas